The Day a New Demon was Born (episode)
The Day a New Demon Was Born is the first episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary On August 10, 2010, a.t.b., the Holy Britannian Empire declared war on Japan and subsequently conquered it. Seven years later, teenage student Lelouch Lamperouge finds himself pulled into a battle between anti-government terrorists and the Britannian Army in the Shinjuku Ghetto. In the midst of the conflict, a mysterious, green-haired girl saves him from death by granting him "the power of the king," which allows him to compel others to do his bidding. Plot It begins with the image of Suzaku and Lelouch as kids, playing in an almost fairytale environment of untouched nature, with the figure of C.C. apparently watching them. A swarm of cicadas (higurashi) is shown next, after which C.C.'s voice announces the event of the world, the conquering of Japan with Lelouch and Suzaku in the middle of it, to see everything. While Suzaku seemed detached but sad, Lelouch was angry and vowed to destroy Britannia. Seven years later, in 2017 a.t.b., Britannia is shown to have complete control of Former Japan, now renamed Area 11, save for a minor fraction of Japanese Resistance now considered terrorists. The military is shown in direct pursuit of a hijacked vehicle, which underlines the militaristic thoroughness and vigilance of the conquering power. On TV, propaganda is related about the "terrorist group" by a spokeswoman. The TV announcing the news is closed in a room where a chess match is apparently over, close to winning by a Britannian noble. At that time, Lelouch and his friend Rivalz enter the room, with Lelouch claiming he can turn the situation on the chess table in under 9 minutes. He starts his game by moving the King, foreshadowing a pivotal point later on. At the Ashford Academy, Milly, Nina and Shirley are discussing Lelouch's gambling habits, with Shirley highly disapproving it. Milly teases Shirley over her affection for him. Next is a parallel scene between the hijackers, Nagata and Kallen where Nagata is lamenting at the fact that their comrades got them followed by not following the established plan, while the noble is surprised to have been beaten at chess by Lelouch. Rivalz compliments Lelouch on his victory, and is happy that the ego of the nobles will force them to pay, which he notes also made them lose. Rivalz also makes a hint on the difference between Elevens and Britannians (most likely in a derogatory manner), but as they walk out, they are interrupted by the Viceroy of Area 11, Clovis la Britannia's "heart-breaking" speech which turns out to be an act, which he boasts to the other nobles gathered where he transmitted from. He is however surprised by pressing news and bursts, under the vigilant eyes of Diethard. Bartley suddenly appears to inform the Viceroy of a serious matter. Clovis orders all Knightmare pilots to recover the missing cargo now in the hands of the terrorists. Following the command, Jeremiah and Villetta enter their Knightmares. On the road, Rivalz accidentally cuts in the way of the terrorists, resulting in their vehicle's crash. People gather, but to Lelouch's disgust, they're more interested in placing the blame and gawking over the incident than helping, prompting him to go and assess the situation. As he inspects the crash, he hears a voice, but is then thrown in the back of the truck, as Nagata puts it in reverse for an attempted getaway. As he notices that they are being followed by the Britannian military, Kallen assures him that they will be fine as this is the reason why she is here. She moves towards the back of the truck and Lelouch notices that she looks familiar. Kallen uses a Glasgow to facilitate their escape, to which Lelouch realizes that they are terrorists and that he is trapped with them in the truck. Kallen is able to destroy most of the VTOLs by using her Slash Harken. However, Jeremiah appears in his Sutherland and easily outmatches Kallen and her Glasgow. Nagata tells Kallen for them to split up as they both can not be killed. Villetta appears and injures Nagata while Kallen ejects her Glasgow's arm in order to escape from Jeremiah. Meanwhile, Earl Lloyd Asplund is seen with Bartley who deduces the military's mission is to track the terrorists back to their hideout and exterminate them which in actuality deduced from Cécile Croomy and offers his help. Cécile questions Bartley on what the terrorists have stolen to which he replies the terrorists have captured a poison gas capsule which may be used as a weapon against the Britannian Military. Honorary Britannians are sent to retrieve it. Nagata who is gravely injured from the earlier attack from Villetta runs into a ditch which stops the truck from moving. Suzaku who is among the Honorary Britannians finds the vehicle and confronts Lelouch, who he believes is a terrorist. Suzaku recognizes Lelouch and reveals himself to him. Nagata opens the capsule, to which Suzaku quickly puts his own gas mask on Lelouch's face. The capsule opens, instead of gas, as Suzaku expected, a restrained C.C. appears. Before they can get answers, Suzaku's superiors come and tell him not to question his briefing, and to shoot the "terrorist", Lelouch. When he refuses, he is promptly shot in the back. Nagata in his dying moments explodes the truck giving Lelouch and C.C. the opportunity to escape. Clovis, believing they have eluded them, orders the purge of the entire Shinjuku Ghetto. The young and elderly are killed indiscriminately in this massacre. Just as they seem to have evaded detection, Lelouch's phone rings, giving him away. As the Royal Guard are about to kill him, C.C. jumps in front and is shot in the forehead. A desperate Lelouch now thinks of his impending death, his last thought being of Nunnally. He is grabbed by the hand by C.C., who proposes a contract which would allow him to live and endow him with the power of kings. He accepts, and stands up, reinvigorated, ordering his pursuers to kill themselves, which they do with a smile. He then retroactively contemplates this moment, noting his life is a lie, but that he accepts it as long as he has the power from it. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance # Sutherland # Glasgow Battles *Invasion of Japan (Concluded) *Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto (Started) *Black Rebellion (Started) Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass Conversation The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. The Far East island nation had held fast to its neutrality, and now Britannia looms as the world's only superpower. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue straining the already deep-rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannian forces introduced into combat the humanoid autonomous armored knight known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated, and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with little effort. Japan became a dominion of the Empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name. Area 11. The defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number. Lelouch: I swear... I swear, Suzaku, so help me. I will one day obliterate Britannia! _____________________________________________________________________________________ Britannian Police1: This is Alpha-3! Target is traveling from Delta-12 toward Delta-14, at a speed of 80 kph(kilometers per hour)! Britannian Police2: CCP to all mobile units. Declaring a Code 3 from floor 5 to floor 2. All units, take 2-8-8. I want the target intact! TV: Here's video footage of yesterday's terrorist bombings in Osaka The secretary reported 59 casualties in this incident: 8 Britannians, and 51 others ... Man1: You're out of time. From here on you'll make your moves every 20 seconds. Man2: Very well, I'm game. Hm? Did your substitute arrive? Man3: Thank heaven! I'm saved! Are things going well at school? Man2: What have we here, schoolboys? Lelouch: Hmpf. Well, look at this, a nobleman. Man2: I envy you kids today. You have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets... What's your name? Lelouch: Lelouch... Lamperouge. Rivalz: Waoh! Now wait a minute! You can't win this one. It's impossible, right? Lelouch: Rivalz, when do you think we would have to leave in order to make our next class? Rivalz: Ah... 20 minutes if we bust our hump. Lelouch: Then be sure that you drive safely on the way back. Rivalz: Huh? Lelouch: I'll need 9 minutes. By the way, about yesterday? Man3: Understood, sir. We'll discuss it later. Man2: 9 minutes? You only have 20 seconds per move. Lelouch: Enough time. Man2: Hm? You start with the king? ____________________________________________________________________________________ Milly: Where's Lelouch? Shirley: He went somewhere with Rivalz. Milly: What! Maybe it's poker this time? Shirley: They seem to forget that they're on the student council! They're off gambling for money! Lulu may be smart, yet he wastes his brain on stupid things! If only he'd apply himself in school, he'd get high grades! Milly: "Oh, I wish my darling Lulu would be a serious young man!" How adorable is that? Shirley: Please, madam president... ____________________________________________________________________________________ Nagata: Perfect! After we finally steal this damn thing...! It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan.And now we've got a problem! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Rivalz: I love playing against the nobility! When they lose they always pay out of pride. By the way, 8 minutes 32 seconds is a new record! Lelouch: He also didn't have much time to move, either. And as opponents go, the nobles are tepid. They're just overprivileged parasites, that's all. Rivalz: Well then, why don't you challenge one of the Elevens? They're nothing like us Britannians... Man: What are they trying to prove by killing innocent people? Woman: Those Elevens terrify me! TV: We apologize for the delay. Now His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia, will address the nation. Clovis: To all my imperial subjects! Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia! Kallen: We're not Elevens! We're Japanese! Clovis: Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then, everyone! I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty. TV: A moment of silence, please. Rivalz: Well, aren't you gonna join in? Lelouch: Aren't you? Rivalz: Heh... It's sort of embarrassing. Lelouch: And I agree with you. Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now, will it. Rivalz: Dang! That's dark, buddy. Lelouch: It's all about self satisfaction. Doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't do it. There's no way you can change the world. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Woman: You were magnificent, Your Highness! One would never guess that you were attending a party while doing that! Clovis: After all, the viceroy is the marquee actor of Area 11. I need to change costumes quickly. Woman: My! You're so self-confident! Clovis: It's all in the performance. Since the media want a charismatic prince, I give them one. Man: Untrue! Prince Clovis, our key purpose in life is to support and assist your reign in any way we can! Diethard: His reign is a pathetic sham... Bartley: Y-Your Highness! Diethard: Hmm? A soldier? Clovis: Gad, how boorish of you! Bartley: I beg your pardon, Your Highness. My Lord... Diethard: Not another appearance for him! Hope it's not as dreary... Clovis: You fool! Bartley: The police were informed that it's medical equipment, that's all. If we scramble the army there'll be a record... Clovis: Deploy the Royal Guard! The Knightmares as well! Britannian Army: Alert 1! Alert 1! 4th, 7th, and 8th rapid reaction companies, as well as the 31st air assault Team, immediate scramble! Special Division 9, stand by for deployment! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Rivalz: That first move you made... Lelouch: Hm? Rivalz: Why'd you start with the king? Lelouch: If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow? Rivalz: What's with that? Lelouch: With what? Rivalz: Do you fantasize about running a major corporation? Lelouch: No way. Ambitions like that will ruin your health... Rivalz: Whoa! We're gonna die! Nagata: You idiot! Watch where you're going! Kallen: No! Not that way! Rivalz: Uh... Was that our fault? Lelouch: I don't think so-- Britannian Police1: Control, the target has crashed at the abandoned V.O. building construction site. Britannian Police2: The military will take over. General Bartley's command. Britannian Police3: Him?! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Bartley: We have to retrieve it at all costs! That thing... in the wrong hands...! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: What the...? Rivalz: Oh man, this sucks! Looks like the power line on the bike got cut. Lelouch: Yeah... Rivalz, come check this out. Man1: Hey! Over here! Man2: Woah! Nasty crash! Woman1: What happened? Some sort of accident? Man3: Probably a drunk driver... Woman2: It's always some moron... Man4: Hey, maybe somebody ought to go help? Lelouch: All those idiots...! Rivalz: Wait! Girl1: What is it, an accident? Did a car crash? Man5: Look, the student rescue team has arrived. Girl2: Oh wow, I totally missed it. Woman3: So like, why doesn't somebody call for help, you know? Lelouch: Hey! Are you alright? Rivalz: Yeah, yeah, I know it's the right thing to do, but I wish the guy would quit flaunting his pride and just give it a rest for a while. Now we're gonna be late to school! Kallen: Nagata? Nagata! Lelouch: Can you hear me? Are you okay?! C.C.: It's you... Finally I have found my... Lelouch: Where...? Are you in there? ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: Stop! I'm in here! Rivalz: So, would you call that a hit and run? Lelouch: You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside, too. Britannian Army: Stop the vehicle! Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court! Stop and surrender at once! Give up now or we'll shoot to kill! Nagata: Now what do we do?! That's the army! Kallen: Have you forgotten? That's what I'm here for! Lelouch: If I jump out, I have the choice of breaking my neck or getting shot. I can try to call-- Kallen: Can you enter the subway via the Azabu root? Nagata: Kallen! Let's use it here! Why not? Kallen: Because that would mean a blood bath! Nagata: You're right. Lelouch: I've seen her before. Rivalz: Lelouch, come on! Where are you? We've gotta get to schoool! Britannian Army1: Target is moving from the settlement toward the ghetto. Britannian Army2: Copy that! Corner 'em! Britannian Army1: Roger! Britannian Army3: A Slash Harken?! A Knightmare! Lelouch: Crap! These guys are real terrorists! Kallen: You fellas know full well what this badass mother can do! Jeremiah: The rest of you, back off. I'll take this guy. I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrap heap. An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland! Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor! Nagata: Kallen, we should both split up! Both of us can't risk being killed! Run for it! Kallen: But...! Villetta: Simpleminded Eleven. Kallen: No way?! It's stuck...! Jeremiah: Secondhand junk! I will admit! I really like your spirit. However...! Lelouch: No cell phone reception. We're out of range. Judging from the darkness and road surface, we must be driving along the old subway lines. They're heading for an exit somewhere in the ghetto. Getting out would be dangerous. Still... Okay, I've got it. I'm not big on military but I'll take their protection. If I give them a terrorist communicator... Oh, wait. I forgot... Rivalz: Some friend... Leaving me behind like that! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lloyd: Ah-ha! Bartley: What are you doing?! Lloyd: Looking at a man who blundered... Am I right? Bartley: Why, you...! Lloyd: You really screwed this one up. Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all of their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go and you can find their hideout, too. Congratulations! Your reasoning was spot on! Cecile: It was nothing. I just thought it was strange... Bartley: Okay, that's enough. What is it the Special Corps wants out of this? Lloyd: I'm merely saying that I'd like to assist with the cleanup! Bartley: To assist? Lloyd: Correct. Because it's data I want. Cecile: Excuse me, but what in the world have they just stolen, anyway? Bartley: Chemical weapons. In other words... Poison gas. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Royal Guard: The terrorists are hiding in the subway system. Your mission is to locate the weapon that they've stolen. Investigate the old subway system that runs through the Eleven residential district in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Report in the moment you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by us, the Royal Guard. You people bear the honorary title of Britannians now, but you were born Elevens! Therefore, the stench of these monkeys oughta be a familiar one! If you want to earn the right to carry arms, then show some results! This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia! Britannian Army: Yes, my lord! Lelouch: An accident?! Or else... Nagata: The tire's stuck... Please, Ohgi... Find me...! Britannian Army: 4-0-4 has sighted the target. Royal Guard: Roger. Prepare for recovery. Lelouch: Now I can use this chance to climb up... Are you Britannian...? Suzaku: That's enough mindless murder! Lelouch: Wait! I'm not one of...! Suzaku: Planning to use poison gas! Don't play dumb with me! Lelouch: Get off me...! I'm not here by choice. And if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?! Suzaku: My god...! Lelouch: Mindless murder?! Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia! Suzaku: Lelouch? It's me, Suzaku. Lelouch: You... you became a Britannian soldier? Suzaku: Yeah. And what about you? You're a... Lelouch: What are you saying?! Suzaku: That's not poison gas...? What is it?! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Kallen: In all the confusion, I left it in the coat. Ohgi: It's okay. The Glassgow's circuits are usable. So, were we right? Kallen: Think so. I bet it's poison gas, like Intelligence said. Ohgi: And Nagata? Kallen: I don't know. I think he made it underground. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: Tell me the truth, Suzaku. Poison gas? This girl? Suzaku: Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing. I swear! Royal Guard: Stinking monkey! Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you! Suzaku: But sir, I was told this was poison gas! Royal Guard: How dare you question orders! Lelouch: This is bad. A poisonous situation which would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed. Royal Guard: However, in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist. Suzaku: But he's not a terrorist! He's a civilian who got caught up in all this! Royal Guard: You insubordinate little...! That's an order. Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia?! Suzaku: Yes, but... but I can't. Royal Guard: What? Suzaku: I won't do it, sir. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders, sir. Royal Guard: Very well. Lelouch: Suzaku! Royal Guard: Well, Britannian schoolboy, not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl. After you've secured her, kill the student! Britannian Army: Yes, my lord! Nagata: Death to... Britannia... Long live Japan! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Bartley: They got away?! And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?! Royal Guard: Forgive me, my lord! The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the-- Bartley: Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?! Royal Guard: W- We'll continue the investigation! Clovis: The plan has moved forward to the next phase. Bartley: But, but Your Highness...! Clovis: If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you! Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive! Man: Why are they doing this?! Woman: Dear, let's go! Man: Hurry! Britannian Army1: Okay, let's sweep next floor. Britannian Army2: The enemy is garbage that can never hope to become even honorary Britannians! Wipe out every last one of them! Jeremiah: Naturally. Britannian Army3: Supervisor Jeremiah, General Bartley requests that you take command of-- Jeremiah: Bartley has staff officers. I haven't had this much fun on the front lines in ages! Clovis: Hmph. Lelouch: What the hell are you?! This chaos is all your fault, isn't it?! Not only that, but Britannia has even killed Suzaku! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lloyd: Not there? Cecile: It looks like he's gone to the front line. Lloyd: Even though we brought the Lancelot here? Cecile: Now what'll we do? Lloyd: We steamrolled our way in here, but we don't have a devicer to use it. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: Stay quiet. Wait here. Royal Guard: Report. Britannian Army: We found only Elevens here, sir. Royal Guard: You're sure of it? That exit comes out here? Britannian Army: Yes, sir. It matches up with our map of the old city. Shirley: Huh? That jerk! He hung up on me ! I can't believe it! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Royal Guard: What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end. Lelouch: You scum...! Royal Guard: Still, you did well for a student, but that's to be expected. You're a Britannian. Unfortunately, my clever young friend, you have no future. C.C.: He mustn't die! Lelouch: You shot her! Royal Guard: Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, schoolboy? Lelouch: How can this be happening? First Suzaku's killed... And this girl... Now, I'm about to die. Before I've had a chance to do a single thing with my life. It's gone in a heartbeat... Nunnally...! C.C.: You don't want it to end here, do you? Lelouch: What...? C.C.: You appear to have a reason for living. Lelouch: The girl? That's impossible! C.C.: If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this? ____________________________________________________________________________________ Charles: A convergence with the Ragnarok connection? So the myth is beginning once again? ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract! Say...how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life? Royal Guard: Are you some kind of radical? Lelouch: What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized? The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed. Royal Guard: What's happening here...?! Lelouch: I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you...now all of you...die! Royal Guard: Happily, Your Highness! Fire! Preview '"'That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name too was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now this incredible power... it's mine... Well, then..." -End of Episode 1-